


It's Okey You Were Cute

by NoRae_Woo



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Jeongwoo First Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/pseuds/NoRae_Woo
Summary: Jeongwoo been living in his unrequited love to almost a year now, but he doesn't realize that it soon to be pay off!





	1. Cute Little Dongsaeng

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this for the future! 🌠  
> 1 year after YG Treasure Box happened.  
> Based on Jeongwoo's survey cam, that he would date hyunsuk if he were a girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That certain feelings you have when you wanna protect the precious people in your life.

'Hyung let's go back home together,' Jeongwoo come to hyunsuk after their dance practice ended. He's been noticing his hyung looking extremely tired during their practice today.

'No... I can't.. You go ahead woo, I need to work on other Choreo, there's something I still don't find click.' hyunsuk replied him without turning back, his eyes is focus at the computer monitor, trying to find some files.

'But you always working till so late, why don't you take a good rest for today only, come on hyung,' Jeongwoo still nagging, pouting like a kindergartner he is, while touching the end of hyunsuk's loose tshirt.

Hyunsuk doesn't move a muscle, just replies, "Jeongwoo you better go now, or the other boys will go without you,'

'Then I'll stay here with you too!' still with his pouty mouth slammed his bag to the floor, and sit on the bench...

'Wtf, Jeongwoo said go home why are you so stubborn' Hyunsuk unconsciously raised his voice, Then he saw Jeongwoo face was fallin, he was so taken aback, like he almost cry!

'Ohshit, I'm sorry I don't mean that!' Hyunsuk mumbled as he comes closer to the younger boy, The one who frozed, bcos he actually never got his hyung raised his voice on him before!  
When his Hyung tried to hug him, he ran away in instant, cos he felt like the tears coming on his cheeks...

'Fuck, why am I crying, ohshit, this is so weird why am I so weak, I'm so embarrassed to hyunsuk hyung!' Then he stops running at the park in front of his dorm, And take a breather, wipe his keep on falling tears! He still can't stop crying! His heart was so hurtful, he didn't even know why, It's just he really not a weak person, alot of ppl speaks harshly and even bad words to him before, he didn't even bat a single tears! Hyunsuk didn't even that harsh?!

He wasn't aware of how many minutes he'd been crying, then he tried to take some deep breath and and try to calm himself, the tears is stopped now, So he quitely go up to their dorm.  
When he opened the door, he heard Junkyu was on the phone, he came right to the door, and turned off his phone after saying, 'he's here'

And then Jeongwoo was like stupidly looking at him,, Then realized 'Omg, hyunsuk hyung must've been worrying about me!'  
He tried to smile to Junkyu, and it came out weird, and he absent mindedly 'hi hyung, you're waiting for me?' Kyu was looking at him directly, and took his hand, and hugged him, and said, 'Hyunsuk hyung been worried about you, he kept calling me and asked if you're back yet!' 

'Are you ok? Wanna talk about it?' Junkyu whispers to him, 

'Im ok hyung, I'm tired tho, I'll take a shower and then go to sleep! Sorry I made you worried hyungs' Jeongwoo replied sofly in Junkyu arms! 

'Ok then, we'll talk when you feel like it ok?!' He told Jeongwoo while looking straight to the younger's eyes,  
Jeongwoo gave him a resurrecting smile.

 

He decided to sleep at his own room instead of hyunsuk's room, cos he was ashamed to meet his hyung!  
He was alone in his room when he heard a soft knock at his door! And the door opened a little, he heard hyunsuk soft voice asking him,  
'woo are you sleeping?!' Jeongwoo closed his eyes and pretended to sleep! 

 

The Next morning, after a long shower, and hardly thinking how he should act in front of his mathyung, he was finally got a conclusion to just face it, while acting like last night didn't happen is probably will be more weird! 

And he found hyunsuk and yedam was sitting in the kitchen, talking over coffee and muffins, when hyunsuk saw him coming out of his room he smiled at the boy and call him, 'come here you little soft wolf', with his hand gesturing woo to come to him...

 

Woo came to the chair beside hyunsuk, and put his arm around the oldest waist and burried his face at hyunsuk chest 'Im sorry for being a naggy kid, I didn't know why I did it last night, I didn't know what get into my head, i won't do it again!' he let out a very soft voice, he's glad he doesn't sound like crying anymore! 

'Hey..hey, I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't know i got you so worried about me being working so late, I'll try to reduce it gradually, I promise!' Hyunsuk talk to his head while patting and caressing his back sofly~ 

He looked up in shocked 'Really hyung? Wow great, I thot You'll think of me bothersome lil brother,' he said with his heart almost combust with happiness.  
'It's okey you were cute!' hyunsuk replies to him, then woo thighly hugged his hyung waist again before he finally let go ~

Then with a stupid grin on his face, he Looked at Yedam in front of him smiling at him too.  
'I've been trying to tell Hyunsuk hyung the same thing, But he ignored me all the time, you did great woo!' Yedam told him with his wide trademark smile on his face!

Park Jeongwoo never felt so warm before this.


	2. Jeongwoo Hyung

Jeongwoo always admires Hyunsuk as he always looking so stylist and he seens like he always having fun even when he was working. He is a very hard working person, and kinda knows it all, Woo's personal anchor after Yedam..

So he feels like something clutched his heart seeing hyunsuk these last few weeks he looking all down and spiritless, maybe he's the one who paid attention the most to hyunsuk, or maybe the others just not brave enough to speak their minds to hyunsuk, because yes, he can be intimidating when he's not sprouting his cute aura! 

 

Today his hyung makes so much mistakes while practicing, he gets scold by their dance intructur hyung, The hyung says that hyunsyuk shouldn't join tomorrow's practice. Hyunsuk nods to him and replies while looking at his feet 'Im sorry hung!'

Everyone looking at hyunsuk, before they go out, only Junkyu dares to came to him, asked 'lets go back hyung!'  
'No Kyu, I'll stay here for a while, please take all the kids with you!' His voice is so shakin' but he keeps it very low, so only Junkyu can hear him, and Jeongwoo ofc, cos he can't take his off his hyung!  
Junkyu pats hyunyuk back twice, 'Ok hyung, do you want me to call someone to fecth you?'  
Hyunsuk shakes his head, it's clearly the he wants them to go in instant! 

'Alrite boys lets go' Junkyu hyung commands them all to move to go back to their dorm! Woo takes his bag slowly, and quitely walking but still can't help himself to steal a glance at hyunsuk! 

After coupes of steps out of TC, he takes Junkyu's hand and pull him to the side road, this hyung really can't hide his worries either, 'Hyung, please go without me, I'm gonna go back, and wait for hyunsuk hyung,'  
'But he said to leave him alone Woo' Junkyu replies hesitantly. 'Please hyung, I promise I won't disturb him, I just need be sure he's ok!' 

Junkyu looks at him, 'Okey then, text me later, I'll be waiting!' 

Jeongwoo quitely enters the training center again, quickly walking to their practice room, he squats there in front of the door for about half hour, until he heard some knocking sounds to the wall behind him, he gets up and open the door in a light speed to found hyunsuk banging his heads againts the wall so hard.

Hyunsuk find himself being hugged so thightly, he tries to push Woo away, but he seriously has no power to do it, And Jeongwoo is too strong and he was deadly exhausted! So he sobs his heart out in Woo's chest for they don't know how long, Woo didn't speak one words, he feels like his heart shattered in pieces looking at his hyung so broken, So Woo just hugs him, like a bear hugging a baby, So thight!! 

When hyunsuk finally stopped crying, Woo loosen his hugs slowly,  
'Its a miracle that I don't die bcos of your stinky sweats!' Hyunsuk said while laying his body down to the floor as soon as he can freed himself from woo's cage.  
The younger boy did the same beside him, while having this small grin at his face, hearing the older boy got the power to bicker him now...  
'I prefer to see you dying of my stinky sweats than seeing you looking like that again hyung!' 

Both just laying there, looking at the ceiling, 'Shouldnt you be saying things to make me feel better?' hyunsuk asked him after a long ass silence.  
'I don't know what to say to make anyone feel better hyung, It's not my job, its yours, You're the smart one' Jeongwoo turned his body to face hyunsuk  
'But honestly, you being quiet for almost an hour, It must be your first time huh kid?!' hyunsuk lips twitching alittle to form a smirk.  
'he must've feeling better after all those sobbing moment,' woo thought.

'I feel like a failure these days, all the choreo I made doesn't feel good enough, all the songs I made didn't make it to YG's desk, How am I supposed to lead all of you boys if I'm this useless?! I have no contribution to yall whatsoever!!' He suddenly sat down on the floor and sprouted all these words all at once. This sudden development made woo flinched trying to absorb all those words! 

'Thats why he's a rapper,' woo mumbled, he also sat on the floor now 'How could you speak so fast about those heartbreaking words hyung.' He said then looking at his hyung, Suddenly his face becoming serious, hyunsuk feels like crying and laughing by the sudden change too! 

'Hyung, should I make a list of all the things you do everyday, from the time you wake up early morning, till the AMs you comeback to our dorm, to remind you that you're working your ass too hard and not giving your self any credit is just simply stupid and maddening!' He took a deep breath before he continued

'About your songs not reaching YG desks, Remember what happened to Jiyong and Hanbin hyungs before you think you're a failure cos it happened to you! Remember all their hard work which also didn't get slight attention of Sajangnim, Who are you to think that all your hard work have to to reach him right away at this very moment??' 

'How he suddenly so smartass, wow,' hyunsuk thought, 'I can't even found a word to reply him, Damn!' 

'And also about the Choreo, where you think still lacking, you can always ask for Doyoung and Jihoon hyungs opinions instead of try to resolve it yourself and bringing you to such exhaustion!' Jeongwoo continued his preach apparently.

'Well, I never thought there would be the times to come when I think you're right and I'm wrong.' hyunsuk finally spoke  
'Lately you already made me realize that I was wrong, twice!' 'Like what, are you trying to be my big brother now?' He said this with his eyesmiles and tilted his head looking at jeongwoo's face. 

Jeongwoo pouty mouth just jumped out of nowhere hearing this, he didn't know how to react to this, he was blushing, and suddenly his smart mouth is not that smart anymore, his heart is about to explode from being embarrassed. 

Then he got up and stepped back and suddenly tell hyunsuk, 'I'm very very hungry hyung, can we go get some food? McD will do.'

Hyunsuk then stand up, 'wait a minute lemme wash up!' he walks to the restroom, woo follows him with all their belongings in his hands! He also washes his face and looking kinda refreshed.

 

At McD when the hyung ordering the food, he types a text to Junkyu,  
"We're eating at McD now hyung, will come back home after!" 

"Okey Woo, I wanna hear everything tomorrow, now I'm gonna sleep and tell everyone to sleep too, No one is saying anything, but I'm sure none are asleep yet! Thank you so much my babywolf!" Junkyu replies him so fast, so he's sure his hyung been waiting for his text. 

"Okey hyung" he texts back


	3. Captivating Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you realized you have been paying attention unconciously to this certain person.

Hyunsuk always find Jeongwoo's eyes so captivating, the first thing that got into him when he saw the boy, before he heard woo's singing voice, and fell in love to the great vocal of this cute little dongsaeng of him. Jeongwoo's eyes is on another level of beauty, not only because of it's shape, but also it feels like you can get lost in his eyes if you looking at them for too long 

So maybe hyunsuk focus on woo's eyes so much without him realizing it, it's easy for him to see the changes of woo's mood from time to time. Like tonight, he found that eyes so restless, hyunsuk also catched those eyes glancing at him more than twice, Woo was sitting on his face rocking chair in front of their room for a while now.

'Now now what's wrong with this baby wolf, something bothering him tonight, why does his eyes so loud? Im feeling uneasy.' he thought while looking at woo silently when he walked pass woo for how many times already.

Jeongwoo seems like he's trying to focus on his phone, But it is obvious that he failed, he knows his hyung was looking at him, so he also tried to ignore hyunsuk's presents there in the living room each time, which is also failed. Hyunsuk been dressing up to go out, he looking so stylist, with his hair up, earrings, denim jacket, and his ripped black jeans, hyunsuk seems like he's going to have fun. And woo also can tell he smell so good. 

Hyunsuk gave up, and came to sit beside the younger one at his rocking chair,  
'Okey tell me what's on your mind, why are you so restless? What is bothering you?' He asked be softly so that then other kids won't hear him. 

'Err, nothing much, I'm okey?' he gasped and moved his ass a little too much to the back, of the chair, like trying to flat himself! He was mesmerized Cos this beautiful hyung in front of him is just too beautiful and also, oh god, he smell so good esp from this close!

Hyunsuk not replying him but his eyes obviously asking for real answer, So woo, knows he's not getting away with that lie.  
'Are you going out with Byounggon hyung?!' He finally said something,  
'Yeah, we're going with seunghun and midam too, it's been awhile since the last time I saw them.' Hyunsuk replied him while thinking about his friends.  
'I bet you're gonna have some great times together.' he talked to his hands rather than talking to hyunsuk  
'Yeah, obviously,' then something just popped out of hyunsuk mind,  
'Omg, don't tell me, you wanna come with me?!'  
'Noo, what are you talking about,' Why Am I wanna go with you guys, you'll probably will go drink and all,' he shocked for that sudden accusation.

'Oh, what do you have in mind for 'Drink and All?' You sounds like you have something you wanna say, But too afraid I'm gonna kick your ass??' Hyunsuk suddenly becoming a tiger in woo's eyes, too bad He got nowhere to go tho, he literally flatted to the chair already, hyunsuk is already sitting so close in front of him, facing him, with that full of warning eyesmiles, The kind you should be terrified of.

'Nothing, I didn't mean anything!' his eyes dodged Hyunsuk's eyes, now starting to bite his nail.  
'Its not nothing when you act like this, something bothering you so much, apparently this got something to do with me hanging out with Byounggon hyung, tell me, are you thinking, I'm going to have a drink, and then what? And then what?? Finding girls? Kissing? Making out? Is that what you think it is?' 

Woo gasped at the mentioned of Girls, Kissing and Making Out! 'Gosh, you do something like that??' he asked in disbelief. Closing his mouth and open and close it again, he looking like a fish in the aquarium with his eyes suddenly becoming so big like they wanna jumped out! 

Hyunsuk playfully poke his forehead and took his hands, 'Nooo silly, I'm asking if that's what you're imagining, so you why are you feeling uneasy about me going out with Byounggon hyung then?!' 

The Baby wolf's eyes back to his fingers, 'You love being with Byounggon hyung so much right? You love him the most...' he wasn't even asking, he's stating it like it's one true fact! 

'Oh'

An awkward silence for a moment, woo dared himself to look at hyunsuk face who are still looking straight at his eyes, the older smiles at him, taking a deep breath and and started talking in his very low alluring voice.

'I do love hanging out with Byounggon hyung, he's been there for me thru all thick and thin for years, He is a very reliable brother to me, and he also fun to talk about anything too, And we also love alot of same things, And he also so smart, I can ask him anytime when I got block writing my lyrics, Shortly, Yeah, I love Byounggon hyung so much!' He told woo while still holding his hands and eyes on him too, with those words woo's eyes darted to his hands again, hyunsuk can see that he's trying to hide that he's hurting, it's something that woo already knows but hearing it directly to his face is totally a different thing! 

'But, is Byounggon hyung the person I love the most?' this should be your real question here woo!' He continued while looking at the younger eyes again... 

'He is, isn't he?' He replied looking more scared than before! 

'Maybe if you asked me this last year, I might've said yes, but now, I can tell you clearly, that no, he is not,' Looking at woo with the big cutest eyesmile on his face.

'T-then who is?!' Woo stuttered with his question, feeling alot more anxious than before.

Hyunsuk get himself closer to woo, he whispered to woo's ear, 'Not Gonna Tell You Woof, Bye!' He jumped off the chair, Jeongwoo almost fell down, if he didn't hold woo's hand to balance the boy, who is in 'forgot how to breath' state, He feezed! Bcos of the sensation he got when hyunsuk whisper on his ears! When his soul back to his body, hyunsuk was already gone! 

That night woo cant bring himself to sleep, he keep smelling hyunsuk parfume, like it lingered on his mind and never go away.


	4. Best Friend Knows it All

Hyunsuk entered the restaurant where byounggon, seunghun and midam already there waiting for him.

'Hyungggg,' he said, hugging byounggon as a happy dongsaeng he is, His smiles brighter when Gon shuffled his hair. Then he also hugged hunny and midam.

'I love your red hair better now then I saw it on pic.' he said to Hun, who is smiling so happily hearing it. He always loves being praised.

'You looking great yourself, I'm not seeing the sign of stress I saw last months!' Gon teased him with his dimple smiles. Hyunsuk can't help but laughing with him

'It was that bad, huh?' He asked his hyung, still smiling while taking gon's cake and eat it.'

'Yeah, who were you trying to fool, you were laughing and smiling so much, but none of those reached your eyes, I'm not being you #1 hyung to not notice that!' Gon tells him,  
'I tried to ask you what happened and you looked like you wasn't ready to tell anything so I let go.' 

'Yeah hyung, I was actually pretty stupid for the past months, because I wasn't making any progress in everything I did, the songs and the choreos, I felt like everything I did wasnt good enough, Untill someone knocked some senses in to my idiotic mighty head, Now I'm alot more relax, Just keep doing my best, so I don't regret it later!' He let out his eyesmiles again while telling Gon his story.

'Omg, is it just me seeing this Gon hyung?' Seunghun asked Gon but his eyes are on hyunsuk.

'What? whattt?' hyunsuk ask hun with his eyesmiles and and still munching gon's cake.

Gon goes all smiley again, looking at Hun and Hyunsuk and back to Hun again,

'I think I saw it too.' he said while looking at hyunsuk, Seunghun and midam are all smiley too.

'Are you gonna tell us, this someone who knocked some sense to you? I think I need to thank them properly and also I wanna know them.' Gon still finding more clues in hyunsuk eyes

'Oh You know him, he's our maknae in vocal god trio, jeongwoo!' He looking at his plate while saying this, knowing all of his friends looking at him, and when he looks up to see Gon and Hun then midam, all of them are smiling so wide, like their cheeks must be hurting them but they don't care.

'What??' He asked them again

'Dont you 'What' me! Now I wanna hear details there are alot that you haven't told us, spill sis.' Hun take his chair closer and his face is so bright from curiosity and happy.

Gon just raised his brows, and hands on his table now also getting closer to hyunsuk, midam just looking at hyunsuk with his smiles.

'Ok what details now that you wanna know? That he is undeniably is the most attentive person to my ugly ass existence, Or that he never ask me anything but always shows up with what I was needing at the moment, Or how I know when his beautiful captivating eyes was looking at me, when he thought I wasn't aware of? And he blushing everytime I look back.'

'Ohhshit, whipped!' Byounggon cursed, ofc he can.

'Please proceed?' Hun still waiting for more, face still looking so dreamy hearing hyunsuk.

'Shut up, nothing more, that's it,' hyunsuk ended him in instant.

'Nothing? You're not dating or something yet? Does he even know you love him back?' Gon and the rest of the boys clearly looking dissapointed.

'Nothing, I haven't done anything about it hyung, what if it's not actually love that he's feeling for me, maybe he's just admire me and care for me, and getting confused about it, and he is a caring friends to begin with, he loves everyone and treat all of them so good.' hyunsuk getting serious now.

'But still he looking at you most of the time, and you gonna ignore the fact?' Gon tells him again a simple fact 

'Yeah, I know, I am working on it hyung, I guess Im just scared, there are so many 'what if's especially because I'm 5y older than him, and he still so young, like I might taint him or something if I tell him about my feeling for him.' 

'What are you living under a rock? 17 yo kids having relationships is nothing abnormal! But ofc there are different limits of Do's and Don'ts if you're having relationships with minors, You just need more self restrain than the rest of us!' Seunghun the bold kindly saying the unsaids!! Then all of them start laughing.

'Oh and today I just found out he actually jealous of you hyung, before I went here, He said 'You're gonna have alot of fun with Byounggon hyung, cos you like him the most.' So I was like, Yeah, Gon is my fave hyung, but he's not the one I like the most.'  
And he was like, who?? With his shimmering beautiful eyes wide open, (I can not with his eyes) then I told him 'Not Gonna Tell'  
hyunsuk finished sharing his drama to his best friends with his precious eyesmiles...

Gon cursed at him, 'You mf cruel teasing hoe, better tell him soon, before you kill a heart of that pure soul.' And suk tell him he got my blessings Gon tells him smuggly! 

'Eww, I won't, you tell him yourself, But I think I will tell him about my feeling soon, I just need to find my courage and moment, It's coming!' Hyunsuk feels like a stone being taken off his chest after telling Byounggon about his feeling, He was afraid his friends might judge him or disapprove, But they actually in full support mode! He was really afraid for nothing. Now he only needs to learn about few things before he make his move.


	5. Confession Guide Book 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Yoongue! Because I missed them so much

Hyunsuk wakes up with a light headache, must be a little alcohol he had last night, he didn't even drink more than a glass of wine, he's just that weak. He shakes his head a little, then he remembers how he was so close to kiss jeongwoo last night when the kid was sleeping, now he's grabbing his hair violently, thinking about his impulsive behavior to a 17yo, whom he needs to take care of, he was fucking out of his mind. 

'I shall go straight to hell when I'm dead' He claimed it! 

He takes a long shower and feel refreshed after that, then go to their kitchen planning to make breakfast, but Yedam already did it, they have rice with omelette, clear fish soup, fried fish, and kimchi, must've brought by one of their moms, already served on the table. Yedam was holding his tea cup, and smiles at him when he takes his seat beside Yedam. 

'How's last night?? Did you guys have fun?' Yedam asked him,  
'Yeah, as usual when I'm out with them, it's always fun, wait till you legal so you can join us to have some good drink!' Yedam laugh at him, 'Not sure about that tho! When I'm legal, Doyoung still need another year, I don't wanna leave him alone on saturdays!'  
'Aww you and your precious bub, ok, my bad!' Both laughing quietly.

'So Yedam, I'm not trying to pry or anything, I'm curious, cos you know, I didn't have someone when I was your age, like you and Doyoung, I wonder how you're showing your affection to each other?' 

'Eww hyung, gross, what are you even asking me?!' Yedam suddenly red ear to ear! And hyunsuk actually as red as him, and later he notices it.

Yedam feels like something ringing on his excellent brain! He suddenly closes his mouth with both hands, then moves his chair closer to hyunsuk, And whispers, 'Is it what I think it is?' he looking straight to hyunsuk's eyes, the older boy tries to smile and it came out so very awkward?!  
'He didn't even try deny it,' Yedam think.

Like he can read Yedam mind, hyunsuk starts to talk, 'It is not like yours tho, I'm so far away from your stage, that's why I ask, I think I need to be prepared.' He absent mindedly answers Yedam's Question in his head for months!  
'It's Woo right?' Yedam execute the most important question!  
Hyunsuk didn't make any sounds to reply, just a lil smile in his lips, Yedam going berserk.  
'Omg, omg this is great news!' he literally scream without a single sound, his mouth keep on moving repeating those words, like a mantra, but without sounds, because he doesn't want anyone to hear him, hyunsuk might kill him. But both are laughing and giggling for how many minutes now! 

'I haven't asked him anything tho, don't get over excited, what if my guts is wrong, that he doesn't think of me like that?' He starts whispering again to Yedam.

'Bulshit, his feeling for you is so loud, like you can hear it from Bermuda Triangle. I was actually waiting for you to finally acknowledge it hyung, he's been through alot, trying his best to hide his feelings, he always thought you think of him as a bothersome little brother. He tried his best keeping his distance, can't you see? But ofc he cant hide his feelings that good, he's just a kid after all, He always looks worried even from a small sign of tiredness you showed on your face.'

'He keeps buying you coffees and foods without him realizing whats he's doing, he just does, because all he does is think about you and what you needs at the very moments.' Yedam looks at his hyung while stating these facts as if he was reading one of his journals in front of his classroom, but with very small gentle voice! 

'He is full of PDA with all other boys except for you hyung, little does he know that it's what makes him so obvious!' Yedam continue with his journal readings!

'I know right, little does he knows that I actually want him to hug me, clingy to me, and hold my hands for hours, sigh.' hyunsuk cut him with the fake disappointed face! 

Then both going wild laughing and giggling again. But still trying their best to not make any sounds can you imagine? 

Then after enough laughing and smiling like crazy, Yedam shots him a very simple genuine question, hyunsuk has no answer yet.  
'So what's your plan?' Yedam asked him.

'Actually I have none yet,' hyunsuk sheepishly smile at Yedam, then continue 'I literally don't know what to do, I bet it's easy if he's a year or two years younger then me, but here we got 5? Can you believe 5yo age gap, I wonder what his mother and brother would think of me.'

'Omg I'm having sudden headache thinking about his family reaction about me.' Now he grabs his head violently and his smile is completely gone! 

Yedam rubbes his back slowly, 'You can ask Yoonbin hyung? They have almost the same gap! Ofc it's if you're ready to share your feelings to him!' 

Hyunsuk stays silent thinking hard for a while,  
'Alrite, here goes nothing!' he said to Yedam before takes out his phone and open his kkt.

 

'Hayoonbin, ma mannn, where are you honey?! Let's have a good coffee today will you??' he starts his chat with Yoonbin

'Why am I scared? What happened? What do you want?' The reply come asap.

'What r u sayin' maann, isnt it normal for us to have coffee, yaa know, talking like adult we are, lol.' he keep pestering Yoonbin obviously.

'Shut up, choi hyunsuk, you're being weird, But ok, lets meet, I'll be ready in half hour.' The guy is easily beaten cos he a softy, what's new.

'And please mind you, don't bring your sweety honey eyesmiles baby gue. I wanna talk to you about me, and listen to what would you think about my problem, and give me good suggestion!' He's getting braver

'What the hell, why would I'm bringing gue to meet you? Omg, I swear I can smell trouble from here.' 

'Wdym trouble, he he he.'

'Ok then, see you in half hour!' Yoonbin ended their chat.

 

At The cafe near their dorm, hyunsuk sat there in a the far corner, he waved to Yoonbin, the younger boy approaches his table right away, he saw there are already two cups of cappuccino, and a cheese cake and a full of weirdly smiling Choi hyunsuk.

 

'Cut that smile, I'm terrified,' He told hyunsuk while taking his seat.

'Why don't you be nice to me, I'm a guy in distressed, I'm in a deep shit, fragile, need to be handled with care!' he mumbles and make a pout of his mouth.

'Shut up and tell me what happened!' Yoonbin orders him, he can't believe this is really happening, but he enjoying this ofc.

'So I'm not sure if you pay attention to me at all, cos most of the time you're just busy thinking about your cute, little ba--'  
He stops because hayoonbin's eyes give him a warning.

'This is about Jeongwoo,' Yoonbin keeps his expression so still, yoonbin made hyunsuk wondering if he notice or not, but mostly he suspects Yoonbin knows, he's the type of friend who is quite, but will notice every little thing that happens around him.

'What about him.' he asks lightly sipping his coffee.

'Ah you cruel little bitch, you really gonna make me say it all do you!' hyunsuk mumbles to his table again before he continues, 'I'll make it short, because I don't want to entertain your cruel mind, I hate you.'  
'How do I tell Jeongwoo I want him to be mine, and how could I face his family? Is there any easy way?' He looks at yoonbin's face who still keep his expression straight, 'Damn this guy, I can punch him in the face to have that kind face.'  
Then Yoonbin starts to laugh then keep smiling so wide, this must be his lucky day seeing hyunsuk's face looking like that, priceless! 

'And you cockily asked me not to bring Gue with me, when he obviously the Mastermind of this kind of shit!  
You should've known better that he the one who trapped me into telling him how I feel. He left me no choice, After the prank thingy, he holded his grudge, he made me chase him like a dog for a whole fucking week!' 

'Trust me I know!! but I'm too afraid of him, that's why I asked you instead, I wanna know what you've been through, so maybe I can learn for your experience!' 

'Well, as you know, He was very angry after the prank, he only looking sadt on the cam, but no shit Sherlock, He let out his inner evil when he's mad, I don't ever wanna experience it for the second time!'

'He just replied to me on the cam, but when off cam he completely ignoring me, and ofc he would be superrr nice with his eyesmiles to everyone but me, Can you feel me man? I was with him for days, but ignored me, and everytime someone passing by he will let out his shining aura, and when no one else around, he shut it down again!' HaYoonbin actually telling this story of him for the first time ever.

'Well I can imagine that tbh, that one dangerous little boy of yours, he is that dangerous!' hyunsuk listening to him with full of curiosity and smiling too, like he's kinda happy Yoonbin got tortured by that little boyfriend of him.

'You bet, so I was going crazy, not like the song going crazy, this is real, realllyyy going crazy!! So at the 7th days, When he ignored me again after practice, we walked pass jihoon, and there he go again, being an angelic caring little dongsaeng to jihoon, 'Hey hyung, you practiced so hard today,' jihoon hugged him and he smiled more radiantly in jihoon's arm, I swear to God, I really can see how his hugs and smiles recharged jihoon in instant.  
And Can you feel me beside him, boiling my heart out! I was so damn mad, When Jihoon left, I grabbed him to our blind spot wall, and kissed him, he was only shocked for a second or two before he started kissing me back!' HaYoonbin gossiping on his boyfriend is a mood.

'Took you long enough' He said that after we separated from that kiss.' Can you feel me man?? He'd been playing with my feelings for a whole fucking week!'  
Than I told him, 'No more ignoring me from now on, and no unnecessary huggings with the other hyungs, You're mine!' Then there I saw his evil smile, More like I'm a slave to him tho!' Yoonbin ended his dramatic love story telling to hyunsuk with a shrug.

'Woow, that was intense, So how about his parents, are they aware of your relationship?' hyunsuk still in his mission to learn.

'I think they know, but we never really talk about it, Gue introduced me as Yoonbin hyung without any other tittle to them when I first met them, and till now, they got used to me being around from time to time!' yoonbin replied while taking his coffee cup.

'So if I'm gonna go out with Woo, I don't need to face them, to introduce my self as his someone?' 

'I think they'd know sooner or later, but clearly stating the facts that their 17yo son, having a bf is not that easy, So just go with the flow! Maybe if they ask, You should tell them, If not, than maybe keeping it low is best!' 

'Ahh, I see, I never thought of it like that, Now I think it won't be so hard, except for the fact That I can't use your way to tell Woo I love him, He could die, if I grab him and kiss him like that.' hyunsuk daydreamingly continue their chat

'Ofc not, You idiot hyung, that baby angel can not handle that rough treatment, You better do it in a very soft gentle way.' Hanbin finished his love mentoring session for hyunsuk hyung.


	6. Best Friend Knows It All (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruu, we feel you 😥

Jeongwoo woke up at noon, cos he wasn't able to sleep even after hyunsuk hyung came back from his hangout. He was pretending to be asleep when he heard their door opened and he was so sure it's hyunsuk, cos everyone are all asleep already except for Haruto who planned to stay at Magnum dorms.

Hyunsuk came to his bed, standing there for a while, Jeongwoo can smell him, and then suddenly he felt his eyes being touched, and then his cheeks, hyunsuk hand rested there for a very short moment. And then hyunsuk went out of the room, Jeongwoo was only able to breathe after that. His heart felt like it was going to explode! He didn't realize for how long he still awake till he finally fell asleep.

Now his heart is beating so fast remembering what happened last night,  
but he can't linger on his bed forever, he needs to get up and take a shower and eat something, his stomach is mad.

After the bath, he found Haruto sitting at the kitchen alone, he was on his phone and looked up when Jeongwoo sit in front of him.

'Haru, you alone? Where are the others?' woo asks haruto

'Idk, I just came back from Yoshinori's, and the dorm is empty already.' Haru answers him

'Oh you watched more of kdramas?' Woo tease Haruto for their love to watch kdrama lately. 

'Shut up, just eat your food already, it's almost 1 pm, How could you just wake up? You didn't sleep last night or something, you look so tired?' Haru bombared him with those accusations suddenly.

'Yeah I didn't know when I actually fell asleep, cos I was still awake at 4am, last time I checked the clock at my phone.' He replies to Haru

'What happened? Something bothering you right?' Haru asked again

He let out a long breath, before he answer Haruto 'Its stupid, you don't wanna know.'

'Let me be the one who decide it's stupid or not, If it makes you not sleeping all night, So yeah you bet I wanna know.' Protective besties jump out!

Jeongwoo looking at Haru for a brief moment before comeback to his cereal bowl, and started whisper to Haru, 'Its about hyunsuk hyung,' 

Haruto tilted his head a little to look at his friend face, his expression be like 'I knew it!' But he what he says is 'What about hyunsuk hyung? What happened?' 

'You know last night he went out with Byounggon hyung right?' Haru nodded, then Jeongwoo continues,  
'So I think he must've been so happy cos he'll meet the one he likes the most, So maybe my face was kinda showing something, he came to me, and asked me what's wrong,' 

'I said that he must've been so happy to meet his fave person, he then tell me that does really like byounggon hyung, But said Byounggon actually not the person he likes the most at the moment.' Jeongwoo added then take a deep breath to add the dramatic effect, he said,  
'But he said, that my question should be who is this person I like the most, when I said who? And then he freaking boldly refuse to tell me!'  
Aand to make it worst, he said that to my ear, my heart literally stopped for a moment there, before it went crazy, You see, not only his voice, but also his smell, haunted me all night long. How do you expect me to be able to sleep after all those things, See, told you it's stupid, I'm stupid.' He grinds to Haru after he saw haru's serious face suddenly forming a smile.

'You sleek little wolf, I see what you did there, But hyunsuk hyung is one cruel hoe to do it to you! But I think he knows what he's doing tho.' Haruto tells him

'What was he doing tho? Trying to kill me' jeongwoo asked in frustrations, Now he lays his head to the table, pouting.

'Wooing you!' Haru answers him while patting his head, Haru loves touching woo's hair cos it feels good in his hand.

'Are you sure? He really doesn't have to tho, I'm already head to toe all about him,' Woo lifted his head and looking at Haru and shamelessly saying that. 

'How would he knows that, All this time you only has the guts to tell me all about those feelings of yours, He might see it and feel it, but he probably needs certainty?' Haru really has good point tho.

'So what are you gonna do?' Haruto asks him. 

'I don't know, I'll wait I guess, maybe he'll do something? Or should I just tell him? But what if he never think of me that way, Ahh he always treat me as a lil kid anyway! I'm scared haru!' He replied while back to lay his head to the table.

Haruto pat his head softly again and said,  
'Alrite then, just wait a lil bit more, you've been waiting for one year, and now we're seeing the light, maybe the long awaited road is in front of you already. Keep doing what you do best.' 

'Haru you really are best of the best friend.' He tells haruto, who was smiling and with hand still playing with Woo's hair.

'Little did you know that I never intended to be your best of the best friend my baby woo. But here I am, being friendzoned since day one! But seeing you happy is my happiness, this sound cliche but yeah, I'll support you doing everything you want, geting everyone you love in your life, Cos I'll be your best of the best friend forever.' Haru replies Woo in his mind...


	7. Love Is You

They'll be having photoshoots today at Haneul Park. All of the boys already looking so good at the dressing room.  
Jeongwoo is wearing a black jeans, and trench black long coat, with a simple white tee inside, he looking taller than he already is.

When Jeongwoo checked him self out at the mirror, he saw hyunsuk from the reflexion was looking at him, he turn around to see the older guy directly, but the view was blocked by stylist noonas who are still working on hyunsuk make up and hair. So he went back to see their reflexion from the mirror again, there Jeongwoo saw hyunsuk still looking at him with a teasing smile now, He seems happy to find that the younger boy panicking and blushing hyunsuk finds it so cute.

Woo later get dragged from in front of the mirror by Jaehyuk because they already finished and was told to grab some light meals and drinks before their van bring them to Haneul Park.

The photoshoots were done for all 13 boys at once, and then 7Treasure and later 6magnum, also some of Units photo was taken separately, and last they took Solo photos. Jeongwoo finished his photo sessions, and instinctly he searched for the drinks that we're brought by the staffs, and took one to hyunsuk's photoshoots area, he was still doing some pose. Jeongwoo feels that he is so lucky to be there right now, he can stare at the older boy without worrying being caught because everybody are looking at hyunsuk here. 

Hyunsuk glances at him once or twice, everytime he changes his pose for the shots, and when the photographer said it's a wrapped, hyunsuk bows while saying his gratitude, then walks to jeongwoo right away, the boy thought that hyunsuk come to get his coffee, but the older boy grabs his hand instead and dragged woo to walk with him to the middle of the grassland.

They walk in silence for about 10 minutes before Woo dares himself to ask, 'Where are we going hyung? The other boys are at our vans over there, having some snacks and drinks.' He breaks the silence

'Do you wanna be with the other boys?' hyunsuk asks him.

'Not really, I'll go wherever you wanna go.' He replies hyunsuk, he thinks this is easy, like a light convo and they're not even looking at each other they just keep walking side by side holding hand.

'So Jeongwooya If I wanna go with you just the two of us to have a date, what do you say?' hyunsuk asks him still not looking at his face, eyes on the pathways they're walking, one hand holding his coffee that woo brought him.

Jeongwoo felt his breathe hitched and glances at his hyung, he's feeling his hand becoming numb, and he will pretend that the heart beat he's having right now is because of them walking this far, not because of what he just heard.

'I- I'd say I'd love to!' Woo can't help the stuttering! 

'If I say from now on, everytime you feel like you wanna talk about even the smallest matters of yours, you have to come to me instead of Yedam Haruto and Yeongue, will you do that?' hyunsuk starts announcing his territories.

'Okey!' Woo replies him in confusion and purely overwhelmed.

'If I say you need to come to me everytime you feel like cuddling someone, what do you say?' Even hyunsuk shocked him self with this blatant words.

'I- I'll do it hyung!' Woo replies him in short still cos his voice becoming more and more trembling.

'If I say from now on I want you to be mine because I love you, what do you say?'  
Hyunsuk shots the last bullet.

Jeongwoo stops walking that instant, his hand still holding thightly hyunsuk's hand, so he was a little bit stumbled by woo's sudden movement, Woo is now squatting trying to calm his heart bcos it's really feels like it might combust! His face between his knees, trying to calm himself to breathe in and out, one hand still hanging on to hyunsuk, who can't help but mesmerized by the cuteness of this boy in front of him. He later joins woo to squat.

 

Hyunsuk lifts woo's face from between his knees, the younger boy still trying to catch his breath, his alluring glistened eyes looking alot more beautiful than it usually does. 

'Park Jeongwoo, why are you so cute?? I love you, Please be mine!' Hyunsuk sofly said it to Jeongwoo, with Woo's face cupped in his hands, Jeongwoo wasn't even able to breathe more over to answer anything, then hyunsuk kisses him in their weird squat position, but it also feels so right. It's a the most beautiful sweet first kiss Woo can ever imagine.

When Jeongwoo able to find his strength, he holds hyunsuk body and brings them selves to get up and then he hugs his beautiful hyung for moment a before he pulls himself, then looking at hyunsuk directly to eyes, 'I love you more hyung!' He thinks he needs to make him self clear so he said that! 

Then he leaning forward to get his second kiss now, He kisses hyunsuk awkwardly, slowly and deeply but he didn't rush anything, he's just fully enjoying all the sensation he's having right at the moment. From the sweet taste of hyunsuk's lips, to this weird feelings at his hearts like its gonna explode anytime. 

 

They stop kissing when they heard noises, from corner of their eyes they can see the boys coming their way from the bend of grass road, Doyoung, Yedam, Junkyu and Yoonbin. Yoonbin has his phone standby, he must've took some pictures of them kissing but no one care enough to talk about it. They all just laugh out loud, then say congrats to the new couple, who are blushing like tomatoes, but they would say it's just bcos of the heat. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
